Freezing Fire
. Freezing Fire is a fanfiction story in Inazuma Eleven fanficdom. Maiya Rani, a talented swimmer, and Gouenji Shuuya, the flame striker, have hated each other for three years. Now they are going to Sunset Survival, where it is rumored that one can find true love. Can Rani brave the flames of her rival to find love? Or will she get burned? Story The story starts off at Inazuma High, where all the soccer players are going. Most are juniors, at the age of 17. They have split into seven main cliques; the Royals, the Jocks, the Populars, the Heartbreakers, the Bad Boys, the Intels and the Soccer Freaks. The introduction starts at the cafeteria, which is dead silent. Five major couples have broken up, and everyone knows its because of the camp, Sunset Survival, and the subsequent New Year's Bonfire. The five couples are Gouenji and Natsumi, Touko and Tsunami, Zel and Maquia, Later, the six members of the Royals, whom are OCs representing me and my friends (each OC is based off of one of my friends, and personality, likes, dislikes are exactly the same) are introduced. They are Maiya Rani, Nightshade Rukia, Hayes Kiki, Reddy Sakshi, Kamlyn Neci, Assane Nixie. Rani is based on me, Rukia on Juice, Kiki on P.H., Neci on AuS, and Nixie on 3.14. Rani is consoling Sakshi, who was dumped by her boyfriend, Gazel. The Royals' boyfriends are introduced; Rukia is with Sakuma (who has a strange habit of always hugging Rukia from behind before she can see him), Kiki is with Genda (it is shown that she doesn't love him back), Neci with Burn, Nixie with Fubuki, and Rani with Hiroto. Sakuma's and Burn's hatred is shown. Hiroto is contemplating breaking up with Rani as he askes her out on a date. Later, at the date, Hiroto tells Rani that he wants to take a break for the duration of the camp because of rumors that she's pregnant. Rani lies and tells him it's all right, before running away in tears. The next day, Kiki gets into a black Audi, apparantly belonging to Rukia and she brings up Rani, who isn't in the car. Kiki mentions that Rani hasn't answered the phone. When they arrive at school, they see Rani standing there with their boyfriends. However, Hiroto is walking in the opposite direction with Gouenji, trying to board the bus that Rani's not on, but Gouenji sees Natsumi and pulls Hiroto to the second bus to avoid Natsumi. Rukia and the rest of the Royals realize Rani broke up with Hiroto when they do not sit together. When they arrive at camp, they are greeted by the camp director, Russo Dani, who looks like she's out to kill them. They are then divided into ten teams of four each, in which all four people hate each other. OC Characters *Maiya Rani *Nightshade Rukia *Hayes Kiki *Reddy Sakshi *Kamlyn Neci *Assane Nixie *Russo Dani Inazuma Eleven Cast: *All from Aliea and FFi Chapters Trivia *Rani in Hindi means 'queen'. *Part of saga called 'Pyromaniac'. *Rani-centric, introduction to Pyromaniac. Category:Fanfiction Summary